misfits_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misfits Gang
The Misfits Gang, also known as the 'ASBO Five', are the main group of characters featured throughout the series in every episode. There are usually five members in the gang (hence the name 'ASBO Five'), but other members have joined them for an episode or two in the past such as Ollie in series 2. The gang are all stuck in the community service programme, except for one single episode. Known Members Original Members *Alisha Daniels (Series 1 - Series 3) - Possessed the ability of Instant Sexual Arousal and later Clairvoyance; killed by the spirit of Rachel. *Simon Bellamy (Series 1 - Series 3) - Possessed the ability of Invisibility and later Foresight, Time Travel and Immunity; went back in time and was killed by Tim. *Nathan Young (Series 1 - Vegas Baby!) - Possessed the combined ability of Immortality and Mediumship and later Reality Warping; attempted to cheat the casinos in Las Vegas but ended up in jail. *Curtis Donovan (Series 1 - Series 4) - Possessed the ability of Time Reversal, later Gender Swap and ultimately Resurrection; committed suicide after infecting himself with his power-related illness. *Kelly Bailey (Series 1 - Series 3) - Possessed the ability of Telepathy and later Technological Aptitude; moved to Uganda to help defuse landmines. Alternate Universe *Alex Dovan - Possessed the ability of Pyrokinesis and later Resurrection and Teleportation; member of the original misfits gang in a alternate universe. Current Members *Rudy Wade (Vegas Baby! - Series 5) - Has the ability of Emotional Duplication. *Jess (Series 4 - Series 5) - Has the ability of X-Ray Vision. *Finn (Series 4 - Series 5) - Has the ability of Telekinesis and temporarily Satanic Conversion. *Abbey Smith (Series 4 - Series 5) - A girl the gang met at a party, who later joined them in the community service program. She is a product of Imagination Manifestation. *Alex (Series 4 - Series 5) - A barman. Started community service in Series 5. Has the ability of Power Removal gained through a lung transplant. Known Allies *Cody Harrison (Series 1 - Series 5) - A young boy with the ability of Intuitive Replication. He was sometimes an enemy of the Misfits Gang. *Nikki (Series 2) - A young girl with the power of Teleportation (gained through a heart transplant) who became Curtis's girlfriend. She died after getting shot by a mugger in a nightclub. *Ollie (Series 2) - An eco-friendly protester briefly put on community service. He had the power of Teleportation, which was adopted by Nikki after his death. *Seth (Series 2 - Series 4) - A Power dealer who later became Kelly's boyfriend. Moved to Uganda with Kelly. *Marnie (Series 2) - A pregnant girl who fell in love with Nathan. They ended up getting married in Las Vegas and raising her child, Nathan Jr. *Rudy Two (Series 3 - Series 5) - Rudy's other pessimistic self when he's using his power. Becomes more prominent in Series 5 as he organizes the Power Support Group and ultimately the Jumper Posse. *A group of "real superheroes" named the Jumper Posse are initially allies of the Misfits Gang in Series 5 and enter community service as alter egos, although they become villains. Category:Misfits Gang Category:Groups